


It's One Hell of A Christmas Miricle

by TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, caught under the misltoe, i oddly cant accept it, jakes not dating sophia, these two are my nerds who dont confess feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse/pseuds/TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're going to kiss me under the mistletoe you're going to have to do better." /His lips quirk into a smile. "Are you saying you'll let me kiss you under a mistletoe. On the lips?" /"Just do it or I'll change my mind, Peralta." (Or in which Amy throws a Christmas party and things go excellently well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's One Hell of A Christmas Miricle

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is Merry Christmas! And this is probably super late.

When Amy started to plan a Christmas Party for the precinct Gina found out in some crazy way and called dibs on decorations. Her announcement lead to Charles calling his own dibs on bringing food and making a comment on how they shouldn't trust Amy with cooking. _It was_ one _time!_ Everyone agreed, much to her annoyance. So everyone agreed on bringing something and Jake suggested a small gift exchange. Amy honestly assumed his comments would be along the lines of him telling everyone he was going to spike the eggnog. That didn't mean she wasn't going to keep a close eye on him. Rosa said she wouldn't dress up which lead to everyone insisting they dress up in festive clothing. Amy promised she didn't have to dress up if she didn't want to because she wanted to keep her anger down. She scribbled down all their ideas and began making invitations in her free time.

Jake leaned forward and kept his voice low. "You're not going to invite Hitchcock and Scully are you?"

"It would be kind of rude _not_ to." She glanced quickly at the two detectives. It's not like she expected them to be doing any work at that moment. Or ever.

"Remember two years ago?"

Of course she remembered two years ago. That's why she didn't plan a party last year. They sucked all the Christmas out of her for the whole year. It _was_ partially Jake's fault since he spiked the eggnog just like he had promised and he surely spiked the hell out of it. Hitchcock took off his shirt per usual and had Scully help him renact _The Christmas Story._ Just the two of them drunkenly acting out a movie that wasn't made for two men to act out. Amy drank more eggnog just to get the ugly image of Hitchcock shirtless out of her brain but she saw it more in the weeks to come because he just _doesn't leave his shirt on._ She shuddered at the whole scene.

"Well, I suppose they can get lost... somewhere."

"That's the spirit."

 

 

 

Amy would love to send the invitations though the mail but a certain detective -Rosa- doesn't give out her address. She makes a plan that every time Hitchcock and Scully go on a break -which is just about every half hour- she gives out one invitation out at a time. Needless to say, she feels really bad about not giving it out to them but she doesn't want to relive two years ago. She's giving a gift that no one knows they need until it's happened. Holt was the first person she could give it to without the two worst detectives being on their millionth break. She knocks on his open door and lets her come in. 

"Sir, I'm bringing back the annual precinct Christmas party since two years ago there was such an awful fiasco that I didn't even bother planning last year." She holds out the festive invitation with a smile. "There's a gift exchange so the person you have is written inside. I know your strict gift policy but maybe you can think of it as a friendly gift and not a work one." She had Jake help her in picking out who got who since she didn't want anyone thinking she made sure she got Holt. Also if she anyone else help they would most likely complain about who they got which lead to headaches. Besides, Jake found gift searching like a game.

"Thank you, detective. I will be sure to join." She can tell he's happy. Maybe.

She beams and begins to walk away when she remembers the extra she has. "This is for Kevin if he wants to join. It's totally cool if he doesn't. Totes chill." _Oh God, stop talking already._

"Thank you."

She gets out of there as quickly as she can but she's still smiling. Her awkward moments surely won't bring her spirit down. When she gives Terry his he asks if he can bring his wife or girls. Amy glances at Jake. All she can think of is what kind of acoholic drink he'll use.

"Probably not the best idea."

Still, he doesn't look _too_ sad about it.

It has to be a Christmas miracle she doesn't get caught by the only two people she doesn't invite. But when she opens her own invitation she made just to see who she had to give a gift to she sort of deflates a little. She should have known Jake would mess with the list to make sure she had to get him a gift and not someone else. (Later when she asks about it, he insists that he found a random generator online and that's just how it went down.) She doesn't know that he got her too.

 

 

 

 

Gina comes over early to decorate and Amy decides to leave her to it. She stands in the kitchen for a moment and there's nothing to cook. She brings down a big fancy glass bowl for the eggnog which makes her remember that Jake is definitely going to mess with so she leaves it in the kitchen and puts away anything that can break into her bedroom. Gina makes a comment on her third trip that she needs to get rid of the doily's and dolls. _Just for one night at least._ She agrees because she's feeling a little less annoyed. Half an hour later Charles comes over with the food and has to move the furniture because Gina had refused to.

"He's still not strong enough." Amy watches him struggle with her couch. He got the coffee table easy.

"Maybe we should just wait for sarge."

So that's what they do. In the mean time they all set up the table that's going to have food, drinks, cups and plates on where they find it to be best. Gina finishes decorating and goes to Amy's bathroom to change into her festive clothes. Amy helps Charles set up the food. She doesn't want to bring out the eggnog just yet. No one else is there yet to drink it. As Gina exits the bathroom in full elf costume that she somehow made sexy, Jake is there. Gina makes him try moving the couch. If he and Charles try hard enough they can get it to kind of move. After a lot of struggling, they get it to the spot Gina thinks is perfect. Everything looks good and Amy excuses herself because through the business of setting up she didn't have her sweater on. When she comes back out everyone is there and the music is playing. She smiles and believes this party will actually be nice.

 

 

 

 

The gift exchange started when the partY was in full swing. They all sat in a semi circle, some sitting on the couch and the rest sitting in chairs next to it. Amy suggested Holt start but he said she sould since she was the host. She couldn't argue with that. There really wasn't a set budget but she wrote that they should know what's too expensive for the little game. Gina was the unofficial official picture taker as all this went down. Holt -now being the official Santa Clause- handed her the gift that said To: Amy.

"It's from... Jake?" She looked up at him and he nodded for her to open it. She did and what she found inside made her smile.

"I know you like making scrapbooks so I got a set thing."

"And a framed picture when we brought down the Vulture."

He shrugged. "I never gave you your own copy."

Next was Jake since he was sitting next to her and they decided to go down in a line.

"From Amy," he read.

"This is rigged." Gina put her phone down with a frown.

"For your information, I put it in a random generator." He unwrapped the gift and found a scrapbook of Amy's favorite moments of being a partner with Jake which surely included their best cases.

"You already own a deluxe edition of Die Hard and I couldn't think of anything better."

He didn't care. "I really like this. Thanks." He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"My turn!" Gina's voice snapped them out of their bubble. She gets her gift and it's from Charles. She looks in the bag and pulls out multiple nail polish colors. She mutters a thanks and Jake gets a picture of her looking at them. She does like the gift but she doesn't want to admit it.

Next is Charles who gets his gift from Rosa. He gets excited when he sees an empty book that he can write his recipes in. Rosa warns him not to hug her or thank her too much because it really was no big deal. After Charles is Terry and it wasn't even wrapped. Gina handed him the pamphlet herself.

"A couples massage would be perfect for me and my wife! Thanks Gina." He expected something worse. They all were.

"It was for us but okay," she mutters.

Rosa gets her present from Holt. It's just a gift card for knives other things at that store he knows she likes getting her weapons from. Her mouth twitches into a smile and Gina gets the picture with a yell of victory. After they pull Rosa off of Gina who tried deleting the picture they give Holt his gift. Terry got him a reservation for the restaurant he and Kevin liked going to.

"Thank you. Kevin will like this. A shame he couldn't make it tonight."

They all take a moment to look at their gifts but Gina doesn't let it last. She gets up and turns on the music again so everyone puts their gifts in certain spots and started to mingle. Amy says to no one in particular that she's going to put her gift in her room and gets up from the couch. She sets the picture next to her night stand and contemplates if she should leave it there to wake up to. Her eyes are slightly terrifying in the picture. She decides she'll figure where to put it after one night of sleeping with it.

She walks back out and Jake is in the doorway of the hall, watching everyone. She leans on the opposite wall and he holds out a cup for her to take.

"What's in it?"

"Eggnog, duh."

"Yeah, but what did you put in it this time?"

"Nothing." She breathes a sigh of relief and takes a sip. "Yet..."

"I expected something worse to be honest."

"I might add it when Holt leaves." He looks around and no one's looking at them still. They're both silent for a minute and she watches him look at everyone in the room twice, three times then he pushes himself off the wall. He swiftly presses his lips to her cheek and she blushes.

"What was that for?" Her fingertips touch the spot he just kissed.

He points above them and she finds a mistletoe taped to the door frame. Typical Gina. Yet... even though she doesn't have any alcohol in her system she looks back at him and squares her shoulders. "If you're going to kiss me under the mistletoe you're going to have to do better."

His lips quirk into a smile. "Are you saying you'll let me _kiss you_ under a mistletoe. _On the lips?"_

"Just do it or I'll change my mind, Peralta."

He leans down and kisses her and dammit if he isn't a good kisser....

"Now, that's the kiss I've been looking for all night!" Gina makes them jump apart and everyone's looking now and she even _took a goddamn picture._ "I've been waiting all night for two people to stand under one!"

"Uh, Gina." Jake points above her and there's one but it's Charles standing next to her. She groans and suddenly everyone's cheering her on to kiss him and they do. They all clap and Rosa let's out some calls and Amy laughs. Jake's mouth is next to her ear and she listens to him carefully.

"I didn't expect anyone to see. Maybe sometime we can find a quiet place and try that again."

She smiles and nods. The party was a complete success even with kissing her partner. An hour later Holt and Terry leave, wanting to get back to their family and that's when Jake spikes the eggnog but no one else really drinks any of it. Amy sits next to Jake and she just waits until everyone else leaves because she knows he's waiting too. The other three file out one after the other and once they're gone Jake takes her back to the spot from earlier. She laughs as he kisses her again without any interruptions.

It's one hell of a Christmas miracle.


End file.
